Forbidden Love
by Sesshomarumate10
Summary: Misa and Sasuke. New Vs. Old. But when a new character comes to threaten the proccess what the intention of murder, will their love overcome or be swallowed?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A tall light skin girl pulled up to the student parking lot of Kyoto Academy, one of the most high-class collages in Osaka, Japan. Today is orientation for the underclassman so the courtyard was crowded. She got out of her car and walked through the crowd of students standing around and talking, trying to get to the doors. Her name is Misa Makino, and she is a new breed of vampire. She is top in her junior class, class president, head of track and field, soccer, softball, and rich. Her father is the headmaster of the school and her mother is a fashion designer. Since she is always out of town, Misa never really had a close relationship with her like her and her Dad does, but she is still the coolest mother. Her best friend is Lexi Choshi. They knew each other since they were in middle school, and have been sisters ever since. But now, Misa's life is taking a turn for the worst and her family and friends could be in danger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Misa." Lexi called.

The doors opened and Lexi headed down the hallway to meet Misa. The students at this school all wear uniforms, so there weren't any fashion statements here. The girls would wear a blue and black plaid skirt a black dress shirt and a blue tie to match and black flats or heels. They were demanded to wear stockings when it was cool but, they didn't have to wear them in the blazing heat in the summer. The guys sported blue and black plaid long pants and a black dress shirt and a blue tie, with black dress shoes.

"And he was all over me and everything, but yet he goes with some freshman or whatever…Misa… Misa… MISA."Lexi babbled.

"WHAT?" Misa answered gazing at Lexi.

"You're doing it again." Lexi noted.

"Doing what?" Misa answered.

"Dozing off into space again? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm great really. I just got a lot on my mind." Misa assured her.

"Oh, well, tell me about it later at lunch. Okay?" Lexi replied looking at the clock on her phone.

"Okay, see you later."

Misa watched as Lexi disappear into the crowed of college kids and as the first bell rung, Misa casually walked into her classroom and sat in the middle seat next to Hana Tamuro, the mean girl.

Mr. Yamato walks in as the last bell rings, carrying a navy blue briefcase, smiling disturbingly creepy. He is about six foot two, long black hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail falling midway down, wearing a navy blue suit that looks excessively expensive to even be on the market, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue tie to match perfectly. He puts his belongings on his desk and grabs a dry erase marker, and writes down the morning routine.

"Good morning class." He greets smiling oddly again.

"Good morning Mr. Yamato." The class groaned in response. They stood up and bowed too him to greet Mr. Yamato.

"Thanks." He replies and orders the class to sit back down.

"Today we will be doing Lesson 12 on Ratios and Roots. Turn to page 245 in your textbooks." Mr. Yamato announced.

The day went by very smoothly. No conflict or nothing. Afterschool, Misa and Lexi got into her car and went to get a snack from a local diner in town. Then, she drove Lexi home then went home.

As Misa pulled up into the front gate of her house, a strange feeling of someone watching her interrupted her senses and captured her full attention.

She turns to the side and gazes in both directions down the sidewalk, and saw nothing. She sworn something or someone was just there on.

She let her mind go at ease and pushed the call button to open the gate. It opened up, and Misa drove up to her house.

**Somewhere nearby:**

"Draco, do you know who that was?" Luka asked standing next to a large oak tree in the shadows.

"No." Draco answered him keeping his eyes on her as she pulled up her driveway.

"That is Misa Makino; she's that so called new breed Sabrina was talking about."

"Really?" Draco wondered. He turned his gaze away from her to stare at his idiotic brother and smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, so don't be getting any ideas."

"How can she be a vampire, she looks nothing like one? I can sense her presence. She has to be an ordinary human."

"That's because she is in her human form now." Luka walked up to his brother and looked him dead in his eyes.

"Her breed is rare and only spread when required. So if we kill her, then it will be a cry to kill. She is protected by all of the vampire clans, because they want her unique abilities. She is the only one." Luka explained to his brother.

"Unique abilities, Uh? Then she is perfect to get my revenge on Viktor." Draco turns back to the direction of Misa's house and smiles.

"Are you crazy? She will kill you. And if not her, others will. Word is her powers are magnificent and cannot be imitative or matched."

"Dear brother, you are forgetting what we are?"

"I know who we are, but she might get to you before you get to her. She will find out what you are up to sooner or later."

"Oh, Luka don't be a punk, you will bring shame to our family."

"Whatever, you're too young to die, and so am I." Luka turned on his heel and walked away, when Draco called out to him.

"I'll give you Father's lead, if you help me out. I have to get her to trust me. I have to get in close enough to find a weakness just in case she may try something." Luka stopped dead in his tracks and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I will help you." Luka commanded.

"Deal?" Draco and Luka agreed with a handshake.

"Deal." Luka confirmed.

"Well Misa, I will be seeing you soon." With the said, they both walked out of the woods towards Draco's car and raced home.

**Misa's House:**

Misa quickly showered, changed into her pajamas, and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She opened the door to her refrigerator and pulled out the leftovers from last night and heated them up. After she got her food, she walked into the living room and turned the TV on. Then, all of a sudden, the door bell rang.

Misa got up and walking slowly to the door wondering who it could be; knowing her Dad won't be in until late tonight.

She peeked into the peephole, but didn't see anyone, so she opened the door to double check. She glanced around, and even walked down the porch steps. But, no one was there, so she walked up the steps and closed the door behind her.

She gave a long sigh before walking back to the living room. Her heart skipped a beat when she found a tall black figure sitting on the couch.

She walked slowly towards the couch and saw the dark figure eating her food. She gets little closer and suddenly; it turned its head towards her and smiled a wicked smile. She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. The one person she truly hated, Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He turns around and smiles at her. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Misa, my favorite person in the world, how are you doing?"

"Fine, until you came."

"Is that how you greet your long lost Lover?"

"You are not my Lover, you never were. So, why exactly are you here? Because I'm sure it's not to "win my love back." Shit."

"I need you. I want you to come back to me."

"Hell no. Never. You used me, put me in danger, and almost got me killed all because you wanted to experiment with my blood. Nope."

"I didn't let you die so, as your maker and master, you can't go against my orders, Misa."

"Watch me." Misa eyes turned red and she couldn't stand to look at him anymore. So she attacks.

She jumps on top of him and starts choking the daylights out of him. But, it didn't seem to faze him, not one bit. He over powered her by grabbing her wrists and placing them behind her back, making it hard for her to move without trying to dislocate her shoulders.

He sat up so he could get a better look at her features. He slowly studied her like a book, starting from top to bottom. He grins at her as he watched her struggle against him, trying to get free. His pearly pallid teeth shined in the faint light coming from the ceiling fans.

"We could rule this planet Misa, if you just come back to me. You would've made a beautiful queen of the Underworld. I would have loved to have you as my worship." Misa was so disgusted, she spit's in his face.

"Dream on dead guy, I would never rule with a stubborn, self-fish, and disgusting person like you." Sasuke's anger was growing with every word she spoke. Usually he could control his emotions, but this one was different. This one tempted him to do things that shouldn't even be thought of to doing to a woman. He didn't even know why, but he liked it. Seeing the beast, the animal in her, made him want to tame her more.

He picks her up and carries her to a chair in her kitchen. He uses his powers to tie her up. She struggles to get out of the hold but it is too strong for her to break.

"You can't break through my hold Misa so stop trying. It's pathetic."

"The only thing that is pathetic is you. Killing innocent humans to eat and to spread your kind, you are weak. So, if you value your life, you better let me go and I won't kill you today."

Sasuke chuckled at her statement and walks towards her until he towered over her. He lifts her chin up with his index finger, but she bites him. Her fangs cut through the unbreakable skin, making blood slowly appear on top of his finger. He looks at her and smiles. Oh, how he would enjoy breaking her. He licks the blood from his finger, and sucked it until the wound closed up. He glares at her with his cold green blue eyes, and grins.

"You will come over to my side, either you choose to or by force."

"Whatever, you're not that crazy to take me on." Sasuke bursts into hysteria, and Misa didn't like it. Now, she was wanted to kill him.

Sasuke continued to laugh while he walked out the door. By the time the spell was lifted from her, he was long gone. Misa quickly ran after him, but gets slammed into a barrier at her door. Misa banged against the invisible barrier and yelled out to Sasuke.

"SASUKE! GET YOU BLOOD, LOVING ASS, BACK HERE." But, all she got was the sound of laugher from the distance.


End file.
